


Thin walls

by paintedshards



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hannibal and Will are neighbours, Hannibal is Hannibal, Jack Crawford mentioned, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedshards/pseuds/paintedshards
Summary: Will lives in a high rise building and has constant nightmares. A new neighbour is moving in next door and the walls seem to be very thin.





	Thin walls

Will woke sweating in the middle of the night, it was the third time this week. He was accustomed to nightmares, but they were coming more frequently lately. The cases he showed at work were becoming more detailed as they used to be and now Jack had asked him to work as a consultant for the FBI. He wasn’t sure, if he wanted to do it, but it seemed like he really didn’t leave him any choice and of course he wanted to prevent that more girls were being murdered.

 

He got up and walked to his kitchen to get a glass of water, the damp hair clinging to his forehead. The view from this window was impressive, he could almost see the whole town from where he was standing. Living in a high rise building had it’s advantages. His first instinct was to buy a small house, and he might do that someday, but right now, he was happy with his choice, it was also very close to work and he didn’t have so much time to look for something else, when he first moved here. The concierge on the first floor even took his packages, when he wasn’t at home and it was almost always warm in his apartment. He was also very lucky to have neighbours, which left him alone, no one bothered him with anything, just the kind of neighbours Will needed. It was still in the middle of the night, so after he drank his water, he grabbed a new t-shirt, put the soaked one in the laundry basket and got back into bed. 

 

The next day he was really happy, when he could leave the lecture hall, he liked teaching, but he was exhausted, just way too many sleepless nights this week. Jack had called him, while he was teaching, so Will had to call him back on one of his breaks. He told Jack, that he would make up his mind till Monday. He needed this weekend to relax, but he already knew what his answer would be, just wanted a few more days for himself, so he was prepared with what was about to come.

 

On his way home, he passed a coffee shop. Exactly what he needed right now, he took a cup in a to go container and walked home. It was warm and he enjoyed the weather very much, because of his fatigue he was really cold all day from the inside.

 

When Will arrived at his address and fetched his key, a guy bumped into him. The hot coffee was running over his hand and left stains on his shirt. The man just looked at him, with a cheerful expression.

 

„ _Fuck._ Can’t you just watch where you walk?“ Will might have overreacted, but he didn’t care, he had had a very long, was still tired and just wanted to go home to sleep a little.

 

„I need to ask you a favour.“

 

The man was very good looking, with a soothing voice.

 

„You bump into me and then you ask me for a favour?"

 

„I am afraid I am.“ The man was smirking at him, really not the best time, because it pissed Will off even more.

 

„I spilled coffee all over my hand and there is also some on my shirt.“

 

„I see how that could disturb you. I apologise. But would it be possible to take your feet off my sketch?“ He said with a cheerful expression.

 

Will looked down and under his foot was a sketch, a very beautiful sketch actually. Immediately he took his foot away.

 

„Sorry.“

 

„And please be careful with your coffee. I would be very disappointed, if my sketch was ruined by it.“

 

„ _You_ bumped into me!“

 

„I would offer to wash your shirt for you, but I am afraid that won’t be possible right now, I am just moving in and my washing machine is not here yet.“ Still with this smile towards Will. 

 

Was he flirting with Will?

 

„What?“ 

 

„I am …“

 

„I heard you. You don’t need to wash my clothes for me.“ He took the sketch from the ground angrily and handed it to him. 

 

His thumb brushing Will’s forefinger, as the man took his painting and put it into a briefcase. He had some more paintings in it, the ones he could see, looked very impressive. Behind the man was a big van, through the open doors Will could see some boxes and furniture. 

 

„Thank you. I suppose I will see you. Have a nice day.“ The man put a hand on Will’s shoulder and looked into his eyes for a moment too long, put his briefcase on one of the boxes and carried them inside, heading towards the stairs.

 

Will opened his letterbox, which thankfully was empty and walked over to the elevator, still irritated from the touch. He pushed the button for his floor and enjoyed being alone again. The doors opened on the 17th floor and Will could hear some noise coming from the direction of his apartment. There were some men, walking out of the door of the empty apartment next door, they walked towards the stairs and Will could see, that inside the apartment other men were moving around, carrying things and assembling furniture. This day just kept getting better and better. 

 

After he unlocked his door, he was finally alone again. He swallowed the remaining coffee and binned the cup. His briefcase landed in the chamber, that was attached to the hallway. He took an aspirin, he felt a coming migraine. Will laid down on his couch and closed his eyes. The hammering from next door and the loud voices didn’t help falling asleep, but in the bedroom it would be even worse, so he just closed his eyes and tried to ignore it, he was very tired after all. A few minutes later he fell asleep. 

 

He didn’t know how long he was sleeping, when the knock on his door woke him, earlier than he wanted to, he was still very tired. Rubbing his eyes he got up, when the pain of his head hit him, he sat down again, the pill hadn’t helped at all. 

 

Someone clearly needed to speak to him, because the knocking didn’t stop. He slowly got up and walked to the door. It was difficult to leave his eyes open, the sudden light from the hall wasn’t helping with his migraine.

 

„Yeah?“ Will furrowed his brows in pain. 

 

„I wanted to apologise for my previous behaviour and make it up to you by offering a new cup of coffee. I already connected my coffeemaker, so if you want to drink real coffee, I would bring it to you in a minute.“ 

 

The man from earlier today looked at him. 

 

Will had to support himself at the doorframe.

 

„No — I just want to sleep.“ He closed the door slightly. „But thanks.“

 

The other man put his hand against the door and pushed it open again. 

 

„Hey, what the …“ 

 

„You don’t look so good.“ Will felt the hand of the other man on his forehead.

 

The touch felt nice, his hand was cold and the pressure was really good right now, he leaned into it and closed his eyes.

 

„Well, and obviously I don’t feel so good. So — if you could please just leave, that would be great.“

 

„You shouldn’t drink so much coffee, it makes headaches even worse.“

 

The hand was now on his cheek, the man watched him contemplative.

 

„Thanks for the advice. — I really don’t want to be rude, but would you please leave now?“

 

He didn’t want to loose the touch, because it seemed to help with the headache, but he wanted to lie down again. 

 

„I might have something that will help you sleep. Just wait for a minute, I will be right back.“

 

When the other man left, Will missed the touch, but closed his door and went into bed, he wouldn’t wait for him to return. 

 

„Here, takes these.“ Will woke shocked and irritated.

 

„What the hell? — How did you get in here?“

 

His, apparently, new neighbour was kneeling next to his bed, his hand on Will’s head. The slow strokes through his hair left a shiver on Will’s body. It felt nice to be caressed like this, even if it was by a stranger. He was never good with these kind of things anyway.

 

„Your door was open. Take these, they will help you.“

 

„Get out of my apartment!“ His common sense was still working and somehow getting it’s way through Will’s thoughts. 

 

„I will, as soon as you took your pills.“

 

Will wanted to get up and throw him out, but as far as he knew, he would get rid of him much sooner, if he would just take the fucking pills and maybe they would really help him, his headache was after all really bad. Under different circumstances he might have liked this guy, but right now he was in his bedroom uninvited, forcing him to take some pills. 

 

„Fine!“ 

 

„Thank you.“ He sounded sincere. 

 

Will took the pills and made sure, that the other man left his apartment. This time he locked the door.

 

The next morning he woke so well-rested, like he hadn’t been in a long time and he had slept for like 12 hours, what was also very unusual for him. Wondering what this man had given him he made himself coffee, not caring about what he was told yesterday … he needed his coffee. It was such a sunny day, that Will decided to spend it outdoors. The walk through the park calmed his nerves. 

 

He watched couples walk through the park, holding hands and he wondered when was the last time he cared about someone or that someone cared about him. His thought went right back to the last night, his neighbour somehow seemed to care about him. He was a very attractive man, maybe a little older than Will and seemed to be actually a very nice guy, despite their first encounter. Right now he was too occupied with his work, to really have time for things like that, but the thought was still nice.

 

—

 

It had been a week now since he worked for the FBI, of course Jack wanted him at a crime scene the minute he agreed to be a consultant, so this weekend was after all a very good idea. He knew he was helpful, so he continued this job, but he also knew, that it wasn’t the best for him, for his health, for his mind, and his constant nightmares were a daily reminder of that now. The guy next door left him alone after their encounter and he hadn’t seen him since. Thankfully he seemed to be a very quiet man, so having him as a neighbour was probably not the worst thing. Will left early and came home very late most of the times, so he almost never met anyone. The touch the other day had felt very nice and the reminder occupied Will’s thoughts sometimes. Actually more often than he wanted to admit. He even found himself thinking about him, when he jerked himself off in bed the other night. Not that he really was attracted to him, it must be because he was the only one who had touched him in a while.

 

When Will walked to his letterbox, a wide smile greeted Will, which left a longing inside him. Will averted his eyes and blushed slightly. Right now he was grateful, that he was on the phone with Jack, so he didn’t have to say anything, he was very bad at small talk. He just opened his letterbox, no letters today, just some flyers, maybe a ‚No advertising‘-sign would help. He wanted to throw them away, but maybe they would come in handy, if he’d run out of food again, so he kept them. He threw away the non-food flyers, and saw his neighbour staring at him, with a concerned gaze. Will just nodded towards him, didn’t even wait for him to nod back and walked to the elevators.

 

_„Yeah Jack, I know, I will be there at 7am.“_

 

He hung up, when the doors closed. His neighbour had walked past him, obviously he took the stairs again and Will wasn’t sure, but he thought he had touched him slightly on the back. Will locked his door and cooked dinner, all right, maybe he just threw the leftovers from yesterday in the microwave. He took his plate and sat down at the wooden table in the living room, the kitchen not being big enough to put a table in it. He ate pasta with pesto and added some freshly sliced tomatoes. After dinner he did the dishes and called it an early night. 

 

He unlocked his apartment the next morning to leave for work, yawning again, when he almost knocked over a to go container. It was right in front of his apartment, with a note attached to it. 

 

_This will help you._

_H. Lecter_

 

H. Lecter? He looked over to the nameplate next door. Dr. H. Lecter. _Of course._ That would explain the pills the other night. After he pressed the button of the elevator, he quickly walked back to his door and took the _damn_ container. It was still warm. 

 

He got inside his car and when he knew his neighbour couldn’t see him, he sipped the whatever drink he got. It tasted much better than he thought it would, actually it tasted amazing. From the smell it must be tea, but he couldn’t say what else he must have added, but he was awake, when he met Jack. 

 

—

 

Each morning Will left for work he found a new container in front of his apartment, every time with a different note, one day wished him a nice day, the other day he hoped he could sleep well at night, on Friday he was already expecting it and even looking forward to it and he didn’t disappoint him.

 

_Enjoy your day._

_H. Lecter_

 

Before he left his car on Friday night, he wrote a note and put in Dr. H. Lecter’s letterbox. 

 

_Thank you._

_It really helped a lot._

_W. Graham_

 

He wanted to ask him, what he added in this drink and why he even made it for him, but for now he just wanted to thank him. H. Lecter. What was the H. even standing for? He was thinking about the American names he knew that started with H, but the man didn’t look like he was American, maybe more Scandinavian, but he couldn’t really tell where he would be from. He might as well have an American name. Harry, or maybe Harrison, or Harvey, yeah Harvey sounded good. The next morning he got another tea. 

 

_You are very welcome._

_Ring at my door after work._

_H. Lecter_

 

Will went back inside, writing a short note and put it into his letterbox.

 

_Thank you for the invitation, unfortunately I have to decline._

_Will be home very late._

_W. Graham_

 

When he actually arrived at home it was 2am. He just wanted to sleep, Jack had promised him a day off for tomorrow, so he could sleep a little longer this time, but if he was being honest it would make no difference, the nightmares would most likely keep him awake anyway. During the day he thought a lot about his neighbour and about the invitation. He tried to distract himself, when he found his thoughts wandering in the direction where he wondered, what he would taste, what it would be like to feel his lips. 

 

He found a note attached to his door.

 

_Come over anyway._

_H. Lecter_

 

Surprisingly he felt himself smiling widely and his heart hammered in his chest, he was so nervous now. He wasn’t sure what to do, he surely hadn’t expected him to be home that late, so he must be asleep by now. Before he could stop himself he was already knocking on his door, but now he was slightly panicking and turned around to go home again, when the door opened. 

 

„Hello Mr. Graham — come in.“ He said smiling with a soft voice, and contrary to Will’s assumption he looked wide awake. 

 

„Hello Dr. Lecter. Actually, I am very tired and won’t be good company now. Maybe I could come over another time.“

 

„I think you will be very good company.“

 

„You know these things sound weird, right?“

 

„Do they? I wouldn’t know.“ 

 

He gestured him to come inside.

 

„All right.“ Will nodded.

 

His apartment looked so much nicer, the furniture surely must be very expensive. Why would he live here, if he had so much money? 

 

Dr. Lecter guided him to his living room.

 

„Sit down Mr. Graham.“ 

 

Will sat down on the sofa. 

 

„Call me Will.“

 

„May I offer you a glass of wine, Will?“ 

 

„Ehm … sure. — Oh, and thanks for the tea in the morning.“

 

„It’s my pleasure.“ 

 

He poured both of them a glass of wine and sat down next to Will. Very close. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a concern on his face again. 

 

„Tell me about your nightmares, Will.“

 

The hand on his shoulder felt nice, he suddenly had the need to touch him, too, but the demand threw him back.

 

„How do you know I have nightmares?“

 

„I can hear you.“

 

„You can hear me?“

 

„Yes.“

 

„How?“

 

Will took a sip of his wine.

 

„Our bedrooms are next to each other.“

 

„Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you awake.“

 

_Oh … no no no no._ Did that mean he had heard him, too, when he was jerking himself off? _Oh fuck, no._ He felt himself blushing again. Thankfully Dr. Lecter didn’t seem to notice.

 

„They seem to come every night now. Am I right? — The nightmares I mean. Is it because of your new job?“

 

„Seems like it. — What makes you assume I have a new job?“

 

„You have, haven’t you?“

 

Will just nodded. What else was he hearing?

 

„Do you want to tell me about it?“

 

„What are you — a psychiatrist?“

 

„As a matter of fact, I am.“

 

„Great.“ Of course another person who was only interested in his mind. Will should have known it from the beginning.

 

„Tell me about your last nightmare, Will.“

 

Will thought about it for a moment and decided, that it might not be the worst thing to tell him about it. What did he have to lose? 

 

„I was at a field and crows were flying over my head. One of the crows morphed into a girl, but her organs were gone. The field became fluid and when I looked down it was blood and more girls were floating in it.“

 

„Did you know these girls?“

 

„No, I didn’t really know them. They were girls from the crime scenes.“

 

„What happened to them?“

 

„I am not allowed to talk about that.“

 

„You should talk to someone about it, otherwise it is only going to get worse.“

 

„So you want to be my psychiatrist now?“

 

„No — but you could still talk to me.“

 

The doctor looked at him, with a very intensive stare, which left a longing inside Will, he had the urge to lean forward and taste his lips.

 

„Thank you for the offer Dr. Lecter.“ He found himself staring into his eyes, if the doctor seemed disturbed by it, he didn’t show. Will blinked rapidly and got up. „I need to go now.“

 

The doctor got up, too and stood very close, Will could feel his breath on his face. „Do you?“ He put his hand on Will’s cheek. Will swallowed, but didn’t move away.

 

„You could stay here tonight, it could help you find some sleep. Sometimes a change of environment is very helpful.“

 

He stroked his cheek with his thumb, looking into his eyes and out of reflex Will found himself licking his lower lip. 

 

„I — I don’t …“

 

„I am Hannibal, by the way.“ He interrupted him. „Look Will, just try it for tonight, if you feel uncomfortable you could still leave at anytime.“

 

Will considered it, it might help him and his home was so close, that he literally could leave at any time, right now he was really distracted by his touch, and just nodded.

 

Hannibal removed his hand from his cheek, Will momentarily missed it. 

 

„I will prepare my bed for you.“

 

„I will sleep in your bed?“

 

„Yes. — Where else would you sleep?“

 

„I could take the couch, the environment would still be different.“

 

„It would, but if you really want to rest, than the bed would be the much better option.“

 

He wondered where Hannibal would sleep, but he didn’t ask. 

 

„You can get everything you need from your apartment and come back over here.“

 

„Yeah … okay.“

 

He walked over to his apartment, brushed his teeth and took a sleeping t-shirt and shorts. When he emerged his bedroom, he stopped in his living room, staring out of the window, as he realised what he was about to do. Maybe he should just stay home and not go over again. He felt a presence behind him, and a hand hugging him from behind, resting on his stomach. Hannibal put his head on his shoulder. 

 

„Second thoughts?“ His voice was low and soft.

 

Will inhaled deeply, a desire rising inside him. 

 

„No.“ He shook his head. „Let’s go.“

 

Will turned around, Hannibal remained in the pose, with his hand now resting on Will’s back. He could see, that Hannibal was also not unaffected. Will’s hands were hanging beside his body, his mouth slightly open, his gaze wandered from Hannibal’s eyes to his mouth. Hannibal straightened himself up. 

 

„Yes, let’s leave.“ 

 

He took his hand from Will’s back and they walked over to Hannibal’s apartment. Will wasn’t sure, if they would continue talking or what to do, when they stepped into the hallway. Hannibal gently led him to his bedroom, with a hand on his lower back. 

 

„You can change in here, I will be back in a few minutes.“

 

„Thank you.“ 

 

That was all Will could say right now. He was starting to feel very nervous now. When Hannibal didn’t come back right after Will had changed to his t-shirt and shorts, he stepped out on the balcony. It was a nice night and Will was looking at the stars. The cold helped a little, but he still felt something rising inside him. He had never done something like that in his entire life, whatever _that_ was. Hannibal was a doctor and might just want to help him, but this closeness suggested otherwise, or maybe Will was just reading too much into it and he acted like that with everyone, being a doctor and all. 

 

„Isn’t it a beautiful night Will? You can see all the stars so clearly.“ 

 

Hannibal had changed too, but, unlike Will, he wasn’t wearing a shirt at all, just his pyjama pants, when he stood next to Will. Will couldn’t help but staring at his chest, before he noticed what he did and quickly looked up into Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal stroked his cheek again and leaned forward to close the gap between them and kissed Will on his mouth. First Will didn’t kiss him back, he didn’t expect Hannibal to be so forward. But it felt so good feeling his soft lips on his, better than he had imagined it, he had to kiss him back. His hands found his way to Hannibal’s back. When Hannibal felt Will’s tongue he pulled him close. His hand sliding from his cheek to his neck, while his other caressed his back. 

 

They both were getting hard and Will wasn’t sure, what he wanted to happen now, but he knew, he didn’t want to stop. When he felt Hannibal hard against him, a moan escaped him, which turned Hannibal on even more. 

 

He didn’t actually have a plan what he wanted to do after the kiss, he just had to kiss Will, he hadn’t planned on his sudden desire. 

 

„Will — if we don’t stop now, I won’t be able to hold myself back.“

 

Will thought about it for a moment, as good as he was able to, while Hannibal continued to kiss him passionately.

 

„No — don’t stop Hannibal.“

 

That was all Hannibal needed to hear, he took Will’s t-shirt off and tossed it in a corner of the balcony. He kissed his neck and quickly went down to his chest, licking and nibbling on his nipples. He could feel Will trembling under his touch and pulled his shorts down, before he took off his own pants. They were both naked, still on the balcony, surrounded by a fresh summer wind. 

 

Hannibal turned Will around, who put his hands on the railing, while Hannibal pressed him against his chest and kissed him from behind. His hand stroking his chest and slowly sliding down to his erection, pressing his against Will’s ass. 

 

„Wait a second.“ His breathed into Will’s ear and walked into the bedroom, to get a condom and the lube. 

 

When he came back, he kissed Will’s neck, before he pulled away to put on the condom, he added some lube on his penis, also on his hand and put the other hand on Will’s face to tilt his head towards him, and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip. Will put his arm back around Hannibal’s head to put his hand on the back of his head. Hannibal moved his hand to Will’s erection and the moment he touched him, Will moaned loudly. 

 

„Maybe we should continue inside. You know, with all the neighbours.“

 

„Yeah.“ Will just nodded and they walked into the bedroom again. Will climbed on top of the bed and laid down in the centre. Hannibal stood in front of it, watching Will. 

 

„Don’t let me wait Hannibal.“ Will said impatiently. 

 

Hannibal put himself on top of Will and kissed him passionately, while his hand moved down to Will’s entrance and Hannibal slowly pushed a finger inside him.

Will’s moan went right into their kiss. Will took Hannibal’s wrist and removed his hand from inside him, to take Hannibal’s erections and lead it to his entrance.

 

„Are you sure?“ 

 

„I am.“

 

Hannibal slowly entered Will, who breathed heavily and clenched the sheets. Will put his hands on Hannibal’s ass and pressed him down, until Hannibal was fully inside him. 

 

„Oh god, Will.“ 

 

He leaned down to kiss Will and started to move. Will’s hand wandered to Hannibal’s back and pressed his nails into his skin. 

 

„You feel so good Hannibal.“ 

 

Hannibal’s moves grew faster, until he felt himself getting close.

 

„Touch yourself Will.“ 

 

Will was already so hard, leaking with pre-come, that he threw his head back, when he finally touched himself. He just needed a few strokes, before he came all over his chest. Hannibal only needed one more thrust, before he followed Will. 

 

He collapsed onto his chest, when he heard Will smiling.

 

„That was an interesting visit.“

 

„And I bet you will sleep so much better tonight.“

 

Hannibal got up to toss away the condom and laid down next to Will. He kissed him again with such a tenderness, that Will thought, he was never kissed like this in his entire life, but he surely knew that wanted to do it again.

 

Will placed his head on Hannibal’s chest. This night he didn’t have any nightmares. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
